


To Love You More

by IndigoDream



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Body Worship, Chubby Geralt Rights, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Winter At Kaer Morhen, more like body appreciation, they are in gay love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream
Summary: This is the first winter that Geralt has invited Jaskier to come with him to Kaer Morhen. Amidst meeting the other wolves (and the occasional Cat witcher), Jaskier begins to notice that Geralt is putting on more weight now that he is able to eat properly. And frankly? Jaskierlovesthat.---Or: Chubby Geralt Rights, the fic
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 244





	To Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ 
> 
> I do not often post smut, and so this is a bit of a stab in the dark, but the boys wouldn't leave my mind. So here u have it, Jaskier absolutely loving on his chubby witcher !
> 
> Enjoy!!

Winter at Kaer Morhen is a blessing for Jaskier’s sore body, but also for Geralt. They lounge in bed for lazy mornings, trading kisses and caresses, and Jaskier has never seen on Geralt such an air of vulnerability of love. The witchers train in the main courtyard, and Jaskier watches them. Occasionally, he drags Geralt back to their bedroom afterwards, because despite his protests that he prefers his witcher clean, a grinning, sweaty Geralt is a sight to behold. 

On its own, everything in Kaer Morhen was a sight to behold. From the Keep - full of mystery and strange artifacts, with doors hidden behind shelves and a library having most of the Continent’s history - to the people. Jaskier had met briefly before Lambert and Eskel, when Geralt would occasionally stir them towards a town where he had heard rumours of other witchers around, and he had found them sympathetic, if a bit isolated then, but now, it was a completely different affair. 

Lambert had brought his partner to the keep, a Cat witcher named Aiden, and the two exchanged barbs and dirty innuendos all day long, and yet Jaskier saw the tenderness underneath it. Aiden was taller than even Geralt, and he was slightly larger as well, and if Jaskier hadn’t been madly in love with Geralt, he wouldn’t have minded flirting with him. Lambert himself was full of snark, but also of pranks.

Eskel was quieter than Lambert, but he was full of life as well, and Jaskier had met the man’s goat that winter. Geralt had warned him about “a terrible beast with an atrocious temper,” but Lil’ Bleater had run to Jaskier on the first day and bleated loudly until he had bent down to pet her. Jaskier and Eskel had bonded over a shared love of poetry, and Geralt had sighed fondly when he had seen them gushing excitedly about one of their favourite Elven poet. 

And then, there was Vesemir. The man Geralt had described as a strict sword fighting instructor who had won a thousand fights against monsters all over the Continent, a living legend. The white haired witcher had also whispered that they all considered him their father, but of course, none of the three emotionally stunted wolf witchers would tell him that. Vesemir was a delight, and Jaskier spent much time with him in the kitchen, making large meals to feed the five witchers and bard living here for the four winter months. 

This is probably why it takes him about a month to notice the way Geralt’s body has changed since he got to Kaer Morhen. It’s not that he doesn’t see Geralt’s body anymore, quiet the contrary. They enjoy the hot springs underneath the mountain nearly every day, and they aren’t exactly shy about their other activities. 

He is rather embarrassed thus one morning, when he rolls over in the hold Geralt has him in and pushes a hand on the witcher’s chest, caressing the muscles there, when he realizes that his witcher is no longer as lean as he is on the Path. There is a small amount of fat covering the witcher’s muscles, and Jaskier stares, transfixed. How had he not noticed this before? He reaches out, touching it slowly with wonder. How beautiful his witcher is like this, his body recovering from the harsh year. 

“Jask…?” Geralt asks, mumbles really, into his hair. “What’s going on?” 

“Nothing,” Jaskier manages to answer, kissing his cheek. “I’m just reminded of how absolutely breathtaking you are.” 

Geralt hums a bit and tightens his hold on Jaskier, and the bard makes the mistake of thinking that will be it. But now that he has noticed, he can’t help but look and pay closer attention. Geralt’s face hasn’t changed, or not much. Maybe a bit more roundness to his cheeks, something that makes him look more lively and beautiful, which enhances his beautiful golden eyes, but nothing that would truly be remarkable were he not paying such close attention. 

His muscles are protected by a small layer of fat, and his thighs have gotten more impressive than they usually are, and Jaskier can’t help but run his fingers alongside them, whether they be in bed or not. He sometimes coerces Geralt into coming to sit with him at the library, so that they may sit next to one another in one of the definitely-too-small for them seat. In those moments, he asks Geralt to read to him, and puts his head on his lover’s shoulder while his hands sneak around Geralt’s waist and thighs. 

He has never been shy about his attraction to Geralt, but with each passing day, each moment of Geralt growing chubbier, until there is a small, but noticeable, pouch on his belly that connotes that he is well fed and living happily, Jaskier grows more handsy. He touches, reaches out, needs more. He loves his witcher in all his forms, yes, but seeing Geralt like this, it sends thrills through him. Thrills that make him want so desperately that he can hardly stop himself.

They are cuddling in their rather large bed, after Jaskier showed how deeply enthusiastic he is about this, and they are both glowing with sweat and love. They are dirty as well, but Jaskier is too contentedly lazy to get up and reach the basin with the washcloths they keep for such occasion right away. They shall survive with some bodily fluids shared for a few more minutes, he thinks as he catches his breath. So, naturally, this is when Geralt decides to remark upon Jaskier’s recent behaviour.

“Not that I don’t appreciate it,” Geralt says, a hand gently stroking Jaskier’s bare skin as he lies on his side to watch him, “but you have been acting rather strangely lately. Even my brothers have noted that you seem to have a…” He pauses, his cheeks reddening slightly. “A higher sexual drive than during our first month here together.” 

Jaskier can feel a blush coming onto his own face, and he buries his head against Geralt’s chest, listening to the slow heartbeat there. “They have?” 

“Jask,” Geralt chuckles softly, his hand trailing down to Jaskier’s bare ass and his fingers caress the soft skin there, shivers running through Jaskier at that. “They have a fine hearing as well. Three days ago, Lambert nearly walked on us when you were sucking my cock in the library. Two days before, it was Eskel when you jumped on me in the hot springs. You literally just dragged me here while I was cutting wood with Aiden. I don’t think they could have _not_ noticed.” 

“Right,” Jaskier says, embarrassment spreading through him. “Sorry, I won’t—“ 

“Didn’t you hear what I said? I don’t mind it.” Geralt trails a few kisses down Jaskier’s neck, and he gently moves them so that he is standing over the bard, and this sends another rush of lust through Jaskier. “I really, really don’t.” 

“Good,” Jaskier huffs and lets Geralt drag a heated kiss from his lips. “Very good.” 

“But I do wonder why so suddenly?” The witcher nuzzles at his neck, biting the skin there lightly. “I would like to know if I can recreate something like that for us when we are on the Path. You keep saying I’m too nervous out there, and this is an excellent way to release all that pent up energy.”

Jaskier moans slightly. “It’s just, you have… Your body, you’ve gotten chubby.” He pauses, sees Geralt’s puzzled look. “I love it, alright? I love seeing you like this, healthy and happy, and eating properly. I want to see you like that all the time. I want to see this happy, chubby Geralt every fucking day of my life. It makes me fucking ache to know that you’re deprived of this when we are on the Path. This is the first time I get to see you like this and I… I love it. You’re so beautiful, it’s unfair.” 

Geralt looks at him, a bit of shock seeping through his face. “My… fat. It’s my fat that you love like this?” 

“Yes.” Jaskier pouts a bit as Geralt starts laughing. “What?” 

“It’s nothing bad,” Geralt chuckles and bites the pout off his lips. “It’s just, I was worried you would think lesser of me. Think that I was getting soft and fat, and that you would think I wasn’t fit to be your witcher anymore.” 

“Are you kidding me? I love seeing that fat on you! I want to make love to you and to take your body apart like this, you are so fucking beautiful! I can’t even… You’re so astonishingly beautiful.”

Geralt chuckles. “So, if I want to have more of this energy on the Path, I should keep a healthy layer of fat?” 

“No,” Jaskier shakes his head and reaches up to kiss him tenderly. “I love you no matter what you look like. I want you no matter what you look like. There is just something… special about this. You are happy, and you are relaxing, and your body is showing it, and… It makes me go a bit wild, I’ll admit it. I just… want to feel you like this all the time. I wish the Path wasn’t so hard on you, on us.” 

“I know, my love.” He caresses Jaskier’s cheek and places a tender kiss there. “I know. But we can enjoy this while it lasts, you know? I was just wondering if someone had slipped something in your food by accident. But now that I know what has you so very active…” 

Geralt wraps his arms around Jaskier and gently rolls them over, so that Jaskier is sitting atop his naked form. His hands caress Jaskier’s thighs, his waist, and the bard moans again. Geralt’s hands, his warm eyes on him, everything about Geralt makes him undone. There is also the fact that his cock is now rubbing Geralt’s chubby stomach, and Geralt’s hands are caressing his ass now, and he moans louder. 

“Fuck,” he says and bends down, kissing Geralt heatedly. “You are so beautiful. Look at you, just… Look at this, I just… Fuck.” 

“Speechless, aren’t you?” Geralt grins and bites his lips, one hand leaving Jaskier’s ass to reach for the oil they keep next to their bed. “Doesn’t happen often.” 

“I think I’ve used all the words I could today,” Jaskier growls and snatches the oil from his hand. “Give me that, I’m going to fuck you until you forget your words too.” 

Geralt grins again, a light smirk that sends more blood rushing through Jaskier’s cock. “I would love nothing more than that, my lark.” 

It isn’t often that Geralt calls him petnames. It usually happens when he wants to rile Jaskier up, because he knows that the bard loves it. Usually, he calls him Jask, or love, or bard. He only ever breaks out the possessive when he wants Jaskier to be even more riled up and needy than usual. 

Naturally, it works. Jaskier pours some oil in his hand and warms it up with a small spell, something that won’t cost him any energy. He needs all the fire in his veins to make Geralt understand how much he loves him, how much this newfound chubbiness endears him and makes him think about him constantly, even more than before. 

When he slips a finger inside Geralt, the witcher spreads his legs wider, but Jaskier shoots him an annoyed look. With a low chuckle that makes his chest rise and fall rapidly, he tightens his legs around Jaskier again. Those thighs, so strong and perfect, will be the death of him one day, just as much as Geralt’s everything. He pushes a second finger inside Geralt after a few minutes of teasing his lover, and then another when Geralt demands it. 

When he starts properly fucking Geralt, he grips the man’s hips and groans as he feels the layer of fat underneath his hands. Geralt’s grin doesn’t diminish in any way, and his hands reach for Jaskier’s making him grip at his thighs. 

“Come on, you promised to make me forget my words, haven’t you?” His beautiful white hair is splayed underneath his hand, and usually Jaskier would say it makes him look like a godly being, but the way his golden eyes are full of pure want speaks of something darker, more human. This is _Jaskier’s witcher_. This is the one Jaskier chose as his own. 

Jaskier growls and bites into Geralt’s flesh, not strong enough to draw blood but enough to make Geralt whine. Then, he really sets to make Geralt speechless as well. 

When he is done with Geralt, they are both panting and exhausted, and he slips out of his lover with a soft sigh. He kisses his witcher tenderly, and this time he gets up to grab the washcloth. Wiping them both clean as best as he can, he peppers Geralt’s skin with kisses, gentle and soft, and then he lets Geralt draw him back in his arms. 

Geralt’s eyes are half closed, and Jaskier smiles tenderly, caressing his cheek. He loves watching Geralt like this, relaxed and satiated. 

“You really do love me like this,” Geralt murmurs a few minutes later, a happy smile gracing his lips. 

“Of course I do.” Jaskier answers. “You’re only more beautiful to me like this. Anything that shows you being safe and happy and healthy makes me love you even more.” 

Geralt nuzzles at his neck, and Jaskier smiles, his fingers treading through the entangled white hair. He still has two whole months to show his love how much he means it. He will make sure that Geralt keeps some of those beautiful forms on the Path as well. He has to take care of his witcher, if only for his own selfish desire to see Geralt happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> :D I'm bad at writing actual sex scenes so you got a nice fade to black yes 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed it! You can check my other fics out, or come chat with me on tumblr (@saltytransidiot)! Don't hesitate to leave kudos/comments if you liked it!


End file.
